Charlie Nash x Reader: A Hard Worker
by Lady Mystere
Summary: Cover Image by the CHAMBA


The faint sound of your partner's breathing lulled you from your sleep. Your eyes slowly blinked open, the sun's morning beams filling the room with a bright yellow hue. Your drowsy hand reached for your phone on the bed side table, nearly dropping it as you clicked the side button. It was already nine and that surprised you. You placed your phone down and turned over to the opposite side of the bed. Your lips formed a sympathetic smile as you looked at your sleeping love. You gently brushed some rogue strands from his face while you admired his peaceful expression.

Nash was always such a hard worker. Last night he didn't come home till two. His eyes were so puffy and dark; he didn't even have any trouble falling asleep, which was usually a problem for him. You loved his work ethic, but you knew knowing when to take a break was just as important. Making a conscious decision, you let Nash sleep; he definitely needed it more than you.

With that, you slid out of bed like a sleuthy snake hunting its prey. Only in this case, your prey was a cup of tea. Your feet barely made a sound as you tiptoed to the door, slowly closing it once you got out of the room.

A sigh of relief passed your lips as the tea's warmth crawled into your belly, easing all your stiff muscles. It was relatively silent, save for the sound of jets in the distance. At first, they were a bother, but you soon grew accustomed to the noise. Now, you couldn't imagine being without it.

"Morning," a voice suddenly filled the air.

Your heart jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden noise. You looked up at the previously closed bedroom door and immediately exhaled in relief at Nash's broad figure. Nash was like a stealthy assassin: he could sneak up right behind you and you wouldn't even know until you felt his breath right on your neck, so it didn't surprise you that he had snuck out of bed without making a sound.

As you stared at him, your gaze suddenly lowered to his naked torso, his muscles gently illuminated by the rays coming in from the window. You tried not to stare, but it was almost impossible not to. He was insanely built. Point blank. You had no idea how you managed to reel him in, but you were glad you did.

The memorized sensation of his tight muscles tingled under your fingers as you held your warm cup, your grip tightening as you averted your eyes at your own thoughts, "I didn't mean to wake you."

You heard Nash chuckle ever so softly, his footsteps steadily approaching you.

You hated when he did that. That strong, silent demeanor always got to you...and he knew that. Nash leaned down and gave your cheek a sleepy kiss to which you blushed, fidgeting with the lip of your cup.

"So...no work today?" you said, a glint of hope in your voice.

"Tch," Nash ruffled your hair, "You know I have to go."

You sighed and softly smiled, "I know, but," you looked into the caramel-tinted liquid gently swirling in your cup, "I wish you could stay."

A loud exhale escaped the strong man, a hint of agreement clinging to it.

"Hey," he lifted your chin, your eyes meeting his fetching gaze, "don't look so sad," he gave your cheek a gentle brush, "I always come back to you, right?"

Well, he was right in a sense. No matter how late he worked, Nash always came to rest right beside you. The comfort of hearing his heavy footsteps enter the door and the comfort of feeling his warmth against you was something you cherished wholly. You dreaded even thinking about the day those comforts would come to an end.

"Charlie..." you wanted to say more, to say how much he meant to you, how much you loved him, but instead your voice trailed off to a silent breath. You placed your cup down and desperately wrapped your arms around him, your cheek pressed against the width of his chest.

The fact was that you didn't have to tell Nash how you felt. He already knew. The days you would drag yourself out of bed in the wee hours of the morning to prepare him a decent breakfast, the watery tears that would well in your beautiful eyes when he had to travel abroad, and the unconditional love embedded in every bright smile you threw his way. All of that was from the depths of your heart, the unwavering love and commitment with which you spent on him.

Nash held you in his tight embrace, the homely feeling of your petite body calming him to no end. You were the only reason he worked as hard as he did, why he even got up every morning despite his complaining body. All he ever wanted was to see you happy. It didn't matter how long, how endearing, or how difficult work got.

All that mattered to Nash was you.

You and only you.


End file.
